Fantastic Holiday
by SecretsR4Criminals
Summary: Being a demon there are standards to be upheld and Holidays don't exist...usually, but I'm glad this exception was made. NaruSasu
1. Holiday

**Holiday**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters

Any spelling or grammatical errors I'm sorry beforehand

WARNING: This will eventually be rated M for language and yaoi

...

What are you afraid of? That you won't get that raise, won't get to the meeting on time, or that you'll upset your boss? None of these apply to me the way they would for NORMAL people. Because I don't get paid, though for all the wounds I get I should, meetings hardly happen and when they do everyone falls asleep before anything gets done, and upsetting my boss would get you killed since she's a drunk, short-tempered, freakishly strong, gambling, witch.

I wouldn't mind as much if we got holidays...But when you're a kitsune demon working in a secret organization with other freaks of nature, holidays are a dream you have when not plagued by nightmares.

Which is something I'd certainly be having if this Frankenstein(1) thing didn't get its jaws away from my face. It was truly disgusting, I could smell what it had for breakfast earlier and probably what were pieces of the poor creature in between its teeth. Oh how I wanted to retch.

I knew I shouldn't have gotten up when Kyuubi burst into my room before daybreak yelling about a pack of monsters just outside of town that we were ordered to exterminate.

But, if none of this was my life I wouldn't be here. I'm still unsure about whether or not that's a good thing.

I finally succeeded in bracing my feet against the beast's stomach and kicking out like I did with Kyuubi when we were kits. The thing flew back hitting the ground with an angry squeal, I rushed it while it was down slamming into it and driving my claws into its neck, dismembering it then kicking the head away while the body ran around frantically searching for it. I pulled a small package, that contained a highly corrosive acid, from my pocket ripping it open and putting it into the decapitated neck of the body as it ran by. I stood back as the body dissolved turning my attention to the head on the ground a few feet away, after repeating what I did to the body I took a deep breath and looked around for Kyuubi, who I'd lost sight of in the first 2 minutes of fighting.

I saw him walking towards me his flaming hair hard to miss in the weed field. As he got closer I ran my gaze over his frame taking in the bumps and bruises he'd gained in his fights, watching his eyes and fingernails return to normal, feeling mine do the same. Kyuubi and I looked alike, as brothers should, both of us were tall with abnormally bright hair and eyes that had slightly slitted pupils. I was tan with spiky blond hair, azure eyes, and three whisker-like marks on each cheek further hinting at my heritage. Kyuubi also had blue eyes but they leaned closer to violet, with paler skin, and long red hair that he got from our mother. He was older than me by four years at almost 23 while I was 18 and in my last year of school.

"That was a fun morning workout before breakfast, huh Naruto?", giving me a toothy grin before laughing at my disgusted expression at the mention of food after the events of the morning, and the smell I couldn't get out of my nose.

"You do know that we have to report to Tsunade and tell her how the new acid packs worked, right?" That shut Kyuu up, considering the last time he failed to report she turned him into an actual fox and made him wear a pink collar with a jingling bell, dressed up in a tutu like a chihuahua dog, then she had him walk through the department's halls; that really traumatized him and still everyone had yet to let it go. That had been cruel even for Tsunade, so everyone chalked it up to her having a really bad day and taking it out on whoever got into her line of fire.

I turned on my heel heading for my truck, which we'd used to get there earlier, hearing Kyuu follow along behind me and getting into the passengers side while I put the truck into gear heading for the department, LEAF. Which was located on Konoha's main street in the middle of town. It looked like a corporate building but it wasn't just the 10 stories above ground, it extended another floor down and nearly one mile in all directions underground in a complex series of halls and rooms. We parked in my assigned spot and headed for the front doors, going through the hidden scanner that identified us as members which was what it was mostly used for, but its other purpose was to identify peoples' species when they walked into the building. We made our way past the front desk which was manned by two Cynocephali(2) towards the elevator pressing the button for the top floor. We stepped out when it dinged and Tsunade's assistant Shizune, who was also a witch, opened the office door for us and shut it quickly behind us.

"It's about time brats. I almost hoped that you two had been eaten." Tsunade was beautiful with blond hair, gold eyes, and boobs that made people do a triple take. Though she looked around 30 she was actually about 200.

"Sorry Baa-chan, we didn't get a full night's sleep and couldn't fight to our fullest." I said letting my tone say exactly what I thought about it. "The acid worked really well, and I think it would be effective against many creatures, especially the undead."

"Good. I'll tell the science department to make more." Tsunade took a drink from the coffee sitting on her desk then looked up at us, "I want you two to take a holiday."

Remember how I said we didn't get holidays? Yeah, neither of us could pick our jaws up off the floor.

"I think you two need to socialize with humans for awhile. Naruto you'll finish your schooling at a public high school and Kyuubi you'll go to college."

Kyuubi recovered first, "But Tsunade what will I study? And why is this coming up all of a sudden?" I was wondering that too. I mean no one else had to go to public school, so why just us?

"You'll study whatever you want. Plus, you're not the only one's; I'm sending all the younger members to high school or college because I've noticed a lot of prejudice thoughts toward humans among the supernatural beings and I hope to get rid of it." She grinned."Also all the older members want to be free for a while. So starting tomorrow you'll go to school, got it brats?"

"Yes Ma'am." We both replied and turned heading out of the building. When we were both buckled in the car we looked at each other, we could see her logic in doing this but, why us? We had no prejudice against humans. Turning my head to the road we silently drove home to spend the remainder of the day preparing for tomorrow, and wondering just what would become of us.

...

(1) A monster created from deceased human body parts

(2) A man with the head of a dog. They could understand language but had no ability to speak.

So good/bad? Continue? Review :) And let me know what you want to see in this story, so I can come up with an actual plot.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: First day part 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: same as before and a bit of OOCness

Different POV's here

...

I slapped my alarm as soon as it went off and I slowly poked my head out from under the covers, squinting at the ceiling I could not find the needed will to get out of bed.

_'This won't go well. I can't shake the feeling that something big is going to happen...'_

Pushing my slightly paranoid thoughts to the back of my mind I heaved myself out of bed heading to the end of the hall so I could shower. After I threw on my favorite clothes I passed through the kitchen grabbing a slice of toast and an apple, calling out a quick "Bye.", to Kyuubi who had started moving around. I decided to get there early so I could get a feel for the school before many students started showing up. As I unlocked the truck and opened the door I caught another whiff of yesterday's foul odor, chasing away any hunger I may have had. I got in and quickly threw the truck into reverse then headed for Konoha High.I parked my truck and headed inside to the front desk where an old woman with scorning eyes sat.

"Let me guess you are our new student Naruto Uzumaki." She looked at me like she couldn't wait to see how long it took for me to screw something up. She continued with a disdainful sniff, "Here's your schedule, a map, books, and locker combo. Go tell your teacher your here." After shoving the items into my hands she waved her hand like she would at a pesky fly.

A gave a tight-lipped smile at her rudeness and with a, "Yes Ma'am.", turned on my heel walking away as fast as I could with a silent oath that I would never talk with her again. After finding my locker and taking only the books I'd need with me, I went off in search of my first class. Room 200 on the second floor, Math with Kurenai Yuhei.

I opened the door to the classroom, which was still empty, and approached the desk up front. The teacher looked up and my breath caught when I saw her eyes; they were blood-red, a color I'd seen on many supernaturals, and I highly doubted they were contacts. Years of fighting made me a bit paranoid so I took a deep breath and only after finding her scent was completely human did I relax enough to introduce myself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." with a smile I held out my hand.

"Of course. I'm Kurenai, I hope you have a good time here Naruto.", she took my offered hand, then handed me a sheet for the year's curriculum.

"Thank you."

She smiled, "You might want to find your other classes before the bell rings. Then I can give you your seat and introduce you to the class."

I nodded then turned and left the room tracking down my next classes, watching as the halls got more and more crowded.

Just before the last bell rang I came back into my first period. The seats were almost completely filled and the teens occupying them looked up in interest after spotting me. They promptly started talking to each other trying to guess all they could.

"Quiet!"

I jumped not having noticed Kurenai come up beside me.

"As you've guessed this is our new student, and he will be joining us for the rest of the year.", then she turned and nodded to me, so I stepped forward to introduce myself.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you.", I flashed a blinding smile and hoped I looked convincing.

_PAGE BREAK_

**Sasuke's POV**

'_Ohh_,_ yes. Payback's a bitch...' _I grinned evilly, mentally repeating Itachi's words from the last prank he played on me.

He was sleeping peacefully and had multiple layers of makeup on with a handful of shaving cream.

_'This is what happens when you pass out drunk leaving yourself open for attack.'_

I'd been waiting for an opportunity like this for 2 weeks and I was never one to pass on such.

Brushing my black bangs back I grabbed the feather and brushed it over his face, his hand flew to his face splashing shaving cream and waking him up. I took off running down the stairs laughing like crazy at getting the better of my brother.

"SASUKE!"

I heard him chasing me as I hit the last step. He caught up with me in the living room chasing me around the couch, then jumping over it he tackled me.

"Think it's funny? How 'bout this!" Itachi sat on my back and started tickling my sides.

"STOP! Itachi... st-", I could not get a sentence out I was laughing so hard I was almost crying.

"C'mon Boys. You'll be late if you don't hurry." Our mom, Mikoto, came down the stairs laughing at the scene she found waiting for her.

"Okay." Itachi finally got off and marched up the stairs.

I stayed where I was catching my breath.

"Why was Itachi covered in shaving cream?", I looked up as my father came down the stairs.

"Payback."

Fugaku just shook his head going into the kitchen for breakfast. I finally got up heading for the other shower, after I showered and dressed I joined my family at the table, quickly eating my omelet I grabbed my backpack started for school.

"You're late."

"I got my brother back."

I looked up to see my best friend Neji frowning at me for my more than childish antics.

"Well let's go the last bell's about to ring."

We'd just sat down as the bell sounded when the door opened again and a guy came in. The class burst into sound around me.

"Quiet! As you've guessed this is our new student, and he will be joining us for the rest of the year.", Kurenai turned and nodded him and he stepped forward introduce himself.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you.", he flashed a blinding smile at the class, to which it seemed only I could tell was as fake as they could come.

_PAGE BREAK_

**Naruto's POV**

I walked down the center aisle to the seat Kurenai had assigned me when I caught a very familiar smell.

"Hello Dog-breath.", I said sitting down looking at the boy next to me. Kiba Inuzuka was from one of the 'noble' dog demon clans, meaning they were descendants of Cerberus(1), however they obviously didn't have three heads in demon form but two when they learned to combine with their canine familiar. Kiba's always been my major partner-in-crime, sitting together or even going to the same school, usually spelt trouble when we got an idea.

"The witch really was tellin' the truth huh?", he grinned at me and I could tell he was already cooking up pranks.

"Unfortunately. But seeing you it is really nice to know it wasn't just me."

"Yea, but I think you're the last to show up at a school. I started last week and I'm not the first either."

"Who came before you?", I couldn't see why we started at different times or just how many of the supernatural beings entered into this little plan of Tsunade's.

"I think the first was Anko for science. Then it was Kakashi, who I think is a prof in the college."

That kinda shocked me to hear they were teachers: Anko was a Valkryn Demon(2) who was a bit more sadistic than most, and Kakashi was 1/2 Garou(3) and 1/2 Hakutaku(4). Both were major fighters in the organization and anyone who had them as teachers deserved to be pitied, though for way different reasons. Anko would hound you, torture you mentally, and basically make your life hell and enjoy every second of it. Kakashi was lazy, perpetually late, and could care less what you did, if you didn't do something that's your problem

"What about students here?", I really wanted to know who else I might bump into.

"There's the Sabaku's, Choji, and a few others that I don't know by name."

"Okay has anything seemed to call for our coming h-"

"UZUMAKI! INUZUKA!"

We jerked our heads to the front of the room where Kurenai was glaring at us, it was obvious from the snickers she'd been calling us for quite a while.

"If you two are _done_ I would like to start class."

Kiba and I looked down mumbling 'Yes Ma'am.' Then turned our full attention to the lesson, catching each others' eye and agreeing to collect the others at lunch.

_PAGE BREAK_

The next periods were much the same, I had Choji in history, Gaara in english, and Kiba again in P.E. We got our lunch and went outside to eat.

"So what do you think the reason is?"

I looked up from my food to answer Gaara's question.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't seen any unknown supernaturals and nothing's gone bad yet so I think Tsunade was telling the truth about just wanting us to socialize."

Gaara was a scary guy even to the people who knew him, in recent years he'd become slightly less psychopathic and more expressive but his temper was something to fear. He was technically a cat demon but his mom was a Sunakake Baba(5) and he'd inherited her powers.

"Gaara's got a point. I mean, why now? Why not when we were just starting school? Whatever I don't care. Have you _seen_ the chicks here? Why can't there be supernaturals that look like that?"

And que Kiba, the only person who could be having a serious conversation and begin a new one like that in the same breath.

_'Really Dog-breath? That's the best subject you got? And you were asking such...RELEVANT, questions too.' _

"None of you have noticed?",he looked at all of us like _we _were the strange ones.

The bell sounded and I watched Gaara and Choji walk off with Kiba following after asking if anyone had caught their eye, slowly getting to my feet as well. I'd never tell but someone had caught my eye. Black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. I grinned, there was someone I had to meet before the day was out.

...

- The guard at the gates of Hell. In my story cerberus is a type of demon race that was rare and would have offspring with other supernaturals which ended up having two heads instead of the original 3.

demon- A female warrior race of demons. They are blue skinned and are extremely tough and strong. They have a very strict code of honor, but are prone to violence. They also have retractable claws and nasty temper.

- A demon wolf with an appetite for destruction (Kakashi has less since he is not full Garou); also a guide for wandering souls

- A beast (wolf in this case) which handed down knowledge on harmful spirits

Baba - A witch who uses sand

I still have no idea where to go with this. Review and give suggestions in what you'd like to see or I'll never finish this. I need motivation! And ask questions if you have them:)


	3. Author Note

So I'm going to be revising chapters-I read them again after posting and realized how many mistakes there were -shudders- and writing the next, while coming up with plot bunnies.

I thought of the best ending chapter, but of course no inspiration on _how to get there._

A few ideas have been shared but I'm always happy with more. So REVIEW and PM me. I do intend to stay with this to the end... Whenever that end may be.

Secrets

And inspirational quote for the day:

_"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, the goal is to create something that will." ~ Chuck Palahniuk, _Diary__


End file.
